Her FairyTale Ending
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: When Emma gets into a little trouble its up to her knight in shining armor to save her. Post Sectionals.


Emma Pillsbury pulled into her usual parking spot in front of William Mckinley High School. She turned off the engine and smiled at the familiar entrance. After that fateful day at sectionals she had asked for her job back. Okay, more like begged for her job back. After Will had begged her to stay. And she couldn't say so no to Will Schuester. She could never say no to those brownish gray eyes. And that kiss. Her smiled widened at the memory.

From the moment she had met William Schuester she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She always knew it was a lost cause. He was married, and happily at that. He was always talking about how wonderful his wife, Terri, was. And she couldn't ruin that for him. He was happy and she was his friend. She had to keep her romantic fantasies to herself.

And then Ken...

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to even think about Ken. Her heart still ached every time she saw him in the hallways or in the lunchroom. She didn't love him, she could never love him, not like she loved Will, but she didn't want to hurt him.

And then Will announced he left his wife. She should have been happy. It was finally her chance to be with the man of her dreams. But she couldn't be happy. Not at that moment. There was too much hurt in her heart. He had just left his wife and it was not right of her to swoop in there. He was hurting, she was sure of it. His mind was not clear. But she knew she had to leave because she couldn't be around Ken and she couldn't be around Will. She had lost her chance once again. And what she thought was her last chance.

When she was packing up her office that day, she could hear the Glee kids singing down the hall. She knew Will was with them and it always made him happy to be with his kids. She couldn't disturb him even to say goodbye. And so she thought she would never see Will Schuester again.

But then he appeared down the hallway. She paused near the window, holding the box in her arms. It was all like a dream, Will running down the hallway towards her, taking the box from her arms and finally kissing her. After the short kiss, she smiled up at him and started to speak but he cut her off by begging her to stay.

"Please Emma," He had said, staring deep into her eyes, "Stay. I need you to stay."

After she agreed, Will personally escorted her back to Figgins' office and they both begged for her job back. He was more than willing to comply.

For the next two weeks things went by slowly. Her and Will's relationship was slowly starting to blossom but she was still hesitant because he was technically still married. The wedding band still on his ring finger reminded her of that everyday.

It wasn't until just two days ago that she noticed that the ring was absent from his finger. When she questioned him about it he smiled at her and responded,

"It's official. I got Terri to sign the divorce papers yesterday."

Will was free. Will could be hers. With no worries about his wife or Ken. She could still hardly believe it.

She let out a contented sigh as her eyes drifted over to Will's usual parking spot. It was empty but that wasn't unusual. She was usually always one of the first ones to arrive so she could clean every thing before the day started. And Will was no longer living in the school on a mattress. That had no sheets, she shuddered. His parents had convinced him to come stay with them until he got back on his feet. They refused to let their son live in a school. And she didn't blame them. The school was disgusting.

She tightened her jacket around herself and stepped out of the car. She shut and locked the door and turned to walk towards the school.

When she reached the main entrance, she took out her gloves and slipped them on over her hands to open the door. She noticed the janitor giving her an odd look but she had long gotten over what people thought about her idiosyncrasy. She gave him a friendly smile as she walked in and stuff the gloves back into her bag.

Her low heels clicked against the tiled floor as she walked down the quiet hallway to her office. On the way she purposefully took a detour to walk past Will's room. The lights were off and the door was shut but she could picture him lecturing his students in spanish. She smiled at the sound of his voice in her head. She loved the way he spoke spanish.

When she got to her office, she took out a cleaning wipe and started to wipe the doorknob. But she found something peculiar. The doorknob moved too easily. She could have sworn she locked the door before she went home last night. She peered in the office and saw the light was off. After she fully cleaned the doorknob she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

As soon as she did she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was not alone in the room. In fact, with the light pooling in from the hallway she could see someone sitting at her desk.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she reached for the light switch and flicked it on. She felt a small flood of relief when she was it was Ken who was seated at her chair. But then the heartache returned along with some other feelings. Such as disgust.

Ken was sitting in HER chair. With his too short shorts and his perspiring back. She had to hold back a shudder. She would need to do some serious disinfecting later.

"Ken," She breathed, "What are you doing in here?"

Ken moved in the seat and she winced at hearing his bare skin squeak against the surface of the chair. Her eyes widened slightly when he placed his hands on her desk. She had to refrain from saying something to him. He already looked angry enough.

"I've seen you around Emma." His voice was cold and she swallowed. She didn't quite understand what he meant by that. Of course he had seen her around, they worked together.

"It figures you'd go running to Schuester the moment I was out of the way."

She opened her mouth to reply but not words would come out. What could she say to that?

"Ken..." She finally managed to whisper.

His dark eyes lifted to meet hers and she subconsciously took a step back. She had seem him angry before. Almost every time she mentioned Will's name in fact. But nothing like this. He looked furious.

"It's not like I didn't expect it." His voice was calm but cold. But still she felt wary. "I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Ken I..."

"I mean it seems like you were just waiting for me to end things so you could go running into his arms." He continued, his eyes boring holes into hers.

She felt her chest constricting around her heart. What was she to do? It seemed to her that she had waited so long for Will and she had finally obtained him. But she tried to see it from Ken's point of view. It was only two days after their almost wedding that she had kissed Will.

She only shook her head. There was nothing she could say.

"What did I do wrong Emma?" His voice was still cold but now she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Nothing." She whispered and swallowed, cleared her throat and spoke more clearly. "Nothing K-ken you...you did nothing." She shook her head.

"I tried to be good for you. No, I was good to you. I didn't mind your crazy, your constant need for clean." He stood up and her eyes zeroed in on the finger smudges he left on her desk. "I even put up with the fact that you wouldn't let me touch you. I figured you'd get over that in time."

She let out a quick breath and her eyes moved back up his face. His jaw was clenched and he shook his head.

"I thought it had to do with your need for clean. But when I stand next to you you get all fidgety and try to get away. But not with Schuester, you're as cuddly as kitten with Schuester." He hissed the name and she winced.

"Ken I..." She started again but out of the corner of her eye she saw a body behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder just as Will poked his head in the doorway, his face lit up in a smile.

"Good Morning..." He trailed off and his smile faded when he spotted Ken there.

Even though she was facing Will she could see and feel the glare Ken was giving Will. Her wide, brown, doe eyes met Will's concerned ones. She didn't want him to be here. Ken was angry and mostly with him.

"Um, I'll just go then." Will seemed to get the message and slowly slunk away from the doorway. The moment he stepped out of her view all her anxiety came rushing back. For some reason when she was around Will, she could stand more things. Like Ken had said, she wouldn't go near him, horrified to even touch him. But she didn't mind touching Will. Will actually made her feel comfortable and safe.

She slowly turned to face Ken again, her fear written in her eyes.

"You do realize that he's still married right?" Ken snapped and she winced again.

"Actually," She started quietly. "He and his wife just separated. With divorce papers and everything." She corrected afraid of his reaction.

She expected yelling but his eyes only hardened further. "Right. Of course they did."

She bit her lip lightly. She actually might have preferred the yelling. At least that way she would know what was coming. The way he was just standing there, still as stone made her extremely nervous.

"Your wildest fantasy is now coming true." He continued and took a few steps forward towards her. She felt her heart pounding wildly against her chest as she watched him approach her. "You get your so called fairy tale ending."

He kept walking forward towards her and she went into her panic mode. Usually he would stop himself when he got too close but he kept on coming closer.

"You want to know what my fairy-tale ending is?"

Her heart was beating so fast and her breaths were coming in and out so quickly she couldn't muster up a response. As he walked forward, she took a few steps back and as she did she could see the hurt in his eyes. She put her hands out in front of her to try and put some distance between them.

Ken's eyes flickered to her outstretched arms and then back up to her. She gasped before she could fully understand what had happened. With one long step, Ken reached out and closed the distance between them, grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened at the feel of his sweaty palm wrapped around her small wrist. She wanted to pull away but she was too shocked and afraid to even move.

"I tried to be nice to you. I loved you Emma. I am a good man. I did my best to be calm and understanding. I tried to be patient hoping you would get over your ridiculous crush on a married man. You had agreed to marry me, I thought I had a chance. I should have known better." His eyes narrowed into slits and he pulled her closer to him.

She let out another gasp and started shaking in his grip. "Ken please." She whimpered.

"I will always come in second place to Schuester. With you and even with my team. He has corrupted my kids into singing freaks and he has had a hold on you since the first day he walked in this place."

She dared a look up to his face and instantly regretted it. His eyes were dark and cold, his eyebrows pushed down an angry line and worst of all, his mouth was open. His not so sweet breath reached her nose and she shuddered.

"Ken...please..." She whispered, not able to make her voice go any higher. "You're hurting me."

"Why couldn't you love me Emma? Why?" His grip around her wrist tightened and she whimpered quietly. It was apparent that Ken was not going to listen to her pleas. She took a deep breathe and tried to push away from him but he was too strong for her.

She could feel her Mysophobia in over drive. At that moment she could remember in full detail the incident at the dairy farm. She could feel the texture of the sour milk soaking her body and hair, she could smell the scent so vividly. It was surrounding her. And she couldn't escape it. Her breathing soon became quick and uneven, her eyes closing tightly. Why couldn't she get away? She wanted to get away.

Tears pricked at her eyes and even though she wanted to move, she couldn't. The only movement was her chest rising and falling sharply because of her panic attack. She was barely even aware of Ken's presence anymore. All she thought about was the smell and the germs and the dirt.

And then, like a gift from heaven, a voice called her out of her panic attack.

"Let her go." Will's voice was cold and angry but it was still his voice. She could still smell the sour milk and could now feel's Ken's sweaty hand tightly wrapped around her wrist. But Will's voice soothed her.

She could hear Ken say something but she couldn't make out what.

"You're hurting her! Don't you see that? Let her go!" Will's crystal clear voice demanded. Again Ken said something but it was all a jumble in her mind.

Then suddenly she felt the pressure on her wrist disappear, a force push against her sending her stumbling back and the sound of loud footsteps.

"Emma." She heard Will's soft and concerned voice call her name. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared around her office. The smell was slowly disappearing as she hit reality. But her breathing was still erratic and she was still shaking.

Her eyes widened, she gasped and flinched back when she felt a hand on her arm. The hand was quickly withdrawn and she whirled around to see Will with his hands out in front of him, watching her cautiously. She then realized that the hand who had touched her was Will's. That made sense. It didn't make her as nervous and it was warm and soft.

"Emma?" Will's wonderfully musical voice reached her ears and his eyes showed such concern for her. She knew from the way he was standing that he was trying not to make her uncomfortable by touching her.

"Will." She breathed out and surprising them both launched herself forward into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his chest. It was warm and comforting. She felt Will's hesitance to return her hug but soon she felt his warm, strong arms wrap around her.

Once she was in her comfort zone, she let herself break down. The tears that were threatening to fall finally fell, one after another. She didn't realize she had started to sob aloud until Will's arms tightened around her and she heard him shushing her and whispering words of comfort into her ear.

His voice and his arms comforted her more than even she could believe. She knew she had never minded Will's touch but she had never been able to hug someone more than a few seconds at most. But she didn't feel she needed to get out of his arms, in fact she longed to get closer. She felt Will could protect her from the outside world even though she knew that Will was just as germy as anyone else.

Her shaking slowly subsided and so did her tears. Her breathing became normal again but she didn't want to move from her spot against Will.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, let out a slow breath and glanced at the spot where her head was rested on his chest. She gasped softly at the rather large tear stain on his shirt. She lifted her hand and pressed her fingers to the wet spot. "Oh Will, I'm sorry."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. Her heart fluttered at the look on his face. "Emma you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I ruined your shirt." She responded, her eyes widening slightly.

His lips curved up in a small smile and she realized he didn't care about the things that she did. "It's no trouble Emma. It'll dry."

"Right." She whispered, her eyes focused on his. She suddenly forgot all about the tear stain she left on his shirt. It was so easy for her to get lost in his eyes.

One of Will's arms left her waist and went to cup her cheek. When his hand came to rest on her cheek she felt a spark run through her entire body. His thumb brushed across her cheek and she felt the moisture leave her cheeks. He then repeated the same to her other cheeks. She blushed heavily, realizing she must look like a complete mess.

"I uh..." She murmured and stepped back shyly. "Thank you."

Will's concerned gaze returned. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Her eyes were drawn to her wrist. Her heart rate spiked for a moment when she saw the pinkish marks left from the imprint of his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. She let out a shuddering breath and shuddered quietly. She could still feel his clammy hand against her skin.

"A little disgusted." She replied still staring at her contaminated wrist. "But I'm alright otherwise."

He pursed his lips and walked past her towards her desk. She watched him curiously wondering what he was doing. He opened the top right drawer of her desk and pulled out her box of sanitizing wipes. Her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know those were there?"

He looked up and smiled at her. "I've watched you clean your office numerous times." He held out his hand. "Come here."

She blushed softly, nodded and walked forward. He gently took her hand and with his other hand grabbed a wipe. He first wiped his own hands and then with another wipe started to rub it on her wrist gently. Normally it would have disgusted her more to have someone else try to clean her but not Will.

It wasn't until after he was done did she remember that her desk had been violated. She gasped softly and grabbed the sanitizing wipes, slipped on her gloves and started scrubbing the desk wherever Ken had touched it.

Will stood up and watched her a little nervously. "Um, Emma?"

"He touched everything." She mumbled to herself. After she was done with the desk she looked in horror at the chair. She took the sanitizing wipes and scrubbed the chair furiously. No matter how hard she scrubbed and how many wipes she used she still could not feel the chair was completely clean. She let out a frustrated sigh as she furrowed her brow.

Suddenly there was a hand on top of hers and she looked up to see Will staring at her with a worried expression.

"He was sitting there." She mumbled in an explanation.

Will knelt down so he was at her level and stared at her in concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Without even realizing it, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "He scared me Will." She whispered. "I've never seen him like that before."

"I'm sorry Emma." He whispered, his voice full of sincerity.

"It's not your fault Will." She assured him.

He sighed quietly. "I shouldn't have asked you to stay. You told me that you couldn't be around Ken and I should've realized it would hurt him to be around you too. It was very selfish of me to ask you to stay."

She shook her head and turned to face him. "No Will. I'm glad you asked me to stay. McKinley is where I belong. I'm an adult and I can face my problems. If I left I would have been alone. At least here I have you." She gave him a shy smile. "Things don't seem as bad when you're around." To make her point she took the numerous amount of dirty wipes and tossed them in the garbage and took a seat on her chair. She took off her gloves and put them away and flashed him a small smile.

He smiled up at her and rose to his feet. He leaned against her desk, his arms crossing over his chest, then he realized what he had done and jumped off the desk. "Sorry."

Truthfully, she hadn't even realized what he had done until he acknowledged it himself. "No it's fine."

He stared at her hesitantly and then slowly leaned back up against her desk. He watched her reaction and her face didn't show any discomfort so he relaxed.

She suddenly sighed and leaned back against her chair, the smile fading from her face.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"I just feel bad." She whispered looking up at him. "You and Ken used to be good friends and now he hates you. And its my fault."

Will cocked his head to the side. "It's not your fault Emma. It's no one's fault. Things happen that we can't do anything about." He leaned forward and tapped her chin with his finger softly. "Besides, having you is more important to me than his friendship. Especially after what he did to you."

She looked up at him, her smile widening and her eyes lighting up. He traced her jaw line with his fingertip and she felt her heart pounding against her chest at the contact.

She felt disappointed when he suddenly pulled away. He looked down at his watch, "Oh!" He stood up and she followed him with her wondering eyes.

"I should head over to my classroom to set up before the kids get here." He stated and her face fell. She didn't want him to leave.

"I'll be back when I can." He assured her and she gave him a small smile. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her face. The light immediately returned to her face and when she looked up to him she found his face only inches from hers. Unlike feeling repulsed like she did when Ken was this close, she enjoyed the feeling of being this close to Will. His breath was sweet and fresh and made her head spin.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked one more time, his eyes staring deep into hers. Oh, she could look into those eyes for hours.

"I'm fine." She whispered breathlessly.

He smiled the smile that took her breath away and to her disappointment he pulled away.

"I'll talk to you later Emma."

"Okay." She whispered and kept his eyes on him as he left the classroom, giving her a warm smile before walking out. "Bye Will." She added after he had left.

She stared at her empty doorway for a good few minutes before looking around her office. She rose from the seat, walked over to the door, closed it and turned to face the desk. She made a face, let out a sigh and walked back over to the desk. She took out her gloves once more, grabbed some more wipes and started to scrub the chair again.


End file.
